The Wedding Song
by snsw25kr14
Summary: I loved as I was held in Edward’s arms.I loved how he made me feel like no one had ever made me feel. He made me feel special, like I was the only person in the entire room. One-shot. Bella pov. Please R&R. Songfic!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight, it all belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I know it's short but, I enjoyed the way this turned out. :P

**Song:** "Amazed" by: Lonestar. I don't own this song or artist. Just borrowing.

**One-shot:** Bella Pov.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

As I walked out onto the dance floor with my husband, I felt chills of pure happiness race through me. I was officially, Mrs. Edward Cullen. I got to spend forever with my personal knight in shining armor and nothing could make me happier. I looked into the face of my husband and suddenly felt like the only woman in the room. I watched as Edward nodded to Emmett, who made it his job to do our music. I thought of the song that we had both chosen, feeling as though it fit us. I felt his hands find his way to my waist sitting comfortably and protectively, while mine found my way around his neck. I sighed as our wedding song came on and became lost in my husbands embrace as the words washed over us.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close  
to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

The first part stirred something inside of me. Something that made me realize that this song truly spot on hit how I felt about Edward. We completed each other. We needed each other. I looked at Edward's eyes, his golden and mine brown, and knew we would officially be one when I was changed. I sighed resting my head on his shoulder, sniffing in his intoxicating scent.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

I smiled in contentment. Edward and I would forever be together for all of eternity. We would forever be by each other's sides. Whether the times be good or bad, we would always be there for each other. Edward was simply amazing, not because he was a vampire but, because he was different. He was unique in a sense that made him special, and when you find someone like Edward, you don't let him go. I sure didn't plan on ever letting Edward go.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the  
first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole  
night in your eyes_

The lyrics that rang through the reception hall were something that only Edward and I could connect too. They matched each of us, what we saw in one another. It was weird how we both became intoxicated by each other's smell and kiss. I never wanted to lose those two things. The way Edward and I would talk at night, with our eyes and mouths. I sighed reaching up and kissing Edward on the lip, loving the way he growled and gently bit my bottom lip. I smiled snuggling into his chest, loving what I did to him.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

I sighed as the chorus was once again heard. I loved knowing all eyes were on us as we danced. I loved as I was held in Edward's arms I loved how he made me feel like no one had ever made me feel. He made me feel special, like I was the only person in the entire room. I looked up into his eyes and all I saw was love, pure and unconditional, and it made my heart tighten with a feeling of joy that I gave that to him; after all he had given me.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

I sighed as the song slowly ended. I new for certain I would forever be by Edward's side. I was truly amazed by Edward and every little thing that he could do. Whether it was playing the piano or hold me close, Edward was special and he was mine. As the song ended and the clapping started up, I looked at my husband.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

* * *

Author Note: That's it, my one-shot. I was going to do a two-shot of sorts but, I really enjoyed how this ended up and I didn't want to ruin it by adding on something else. Well let me know what you think, good or bad. Just no flames please. Criticism welcome.

Much Love,

Kaylee


End file.
